The Story of the Diamond Fist (DetectiveSky612)
The Story of the Diamond Fist is a level in LEGO Megaverse: Ultimate, an adaption of the forum play-by-post "Annual Battlez". Stage 1: The Hastatus Expeditionary Force A cutscene will play showing Alabaster Dresden receiving his quest, and then cut to Alabaster and the rest of the HEF at the Great Pyramid of Time. Alabaster will have to retrieve various implements for various familiar faces (Cogs' new blunderbuss, Derek Stewart's Protonix Pack, Dusk's Curse Stone, and Realm chief among them) and then open the way into the Mandala. One Mandala crossing and one set of Flight Rings later, the HEF will arrive at Robb Bolt's planet, where Alabaster, America, and Darian Frey will have to locate and retrieve Robb Bolt. One dialogue cutscene later, and the HEF is sailing towards the Gem of Knowledge. Another dialogue cutscene later and the HEF is preparing for a boarding party. Alabaster will perform some dialogue with a handful of boarders (iNinjago, Doctor Strange, and Tracer) and then a fight will break out. Cue bossfight between the two parties. Source Material The Diamond Fist of Aeon, an artifact of insurmountable power. The Diamond Fist was wielded by Aeon, who ruled the Hastatian multiverse with an iron... eh, Diamond Fist (the name's not just for show, it's real diamond!). He was defeated by Xeno, his polar opposite, and had the fist pried from his grip, where it has been flying through the multiverse for generations. It has since shrunken from it's time and space and has found it's home in the Venturedome Jewelry Store. What do you know. Scooby Dooby Hickey, ultimate bandit of ケℐ+$sºɟ℮®N₂ǝｕℎ, has sliced open the walls of Venturedome Jewelry Store and robbed the gauntlet for his own doing. Now he has complete and unassaiable power over the multiverse... or so he thinks, for without the Eternal Gems, the Diamond Fist is completely and utterly powerless. Infinity Stones? No, Eternal Gems, which are totally not a ripoff of the Infinity Stones in any way. Once fused with the Diamond Fist, it will be given power... eternal power. The Eternal Gems are: * Gem of Knowledge * Gem of Expression * Gem of Love * Gem of Reference * Gem of Form * Gem of Sense The Eternal Stones have been scattered across Hastatus, as they are too dangerous to be brought together. That is why I am recruiting you- yes, you, dimensional masters, to build an army to stop this canine menace from snapping us out of existence... eh, I mean PUNCHING us out of existence. Can't rip off Thanos 'too '''much. Team Scooby Dooby Hickey has found a robot, Robb Bolt. Hickey initially attempted to short circuit Bolt with his water gun, but realized that Bolt could help them immensely, being able to locate Eternal Gems. Bolt tells Hickey where the Gem of Knowledge is secretly, but is willing to share it with others if he must. Alabaster blinked as he read the quest description and objectives Dominic was showing him. “What? This sort of thing? And right after Torrent finished that quest of his? ...Sounds like lazy plot development to me.” - Later - Alabaster led the others on the Hastatus Expeditionary Force through the Mandala, to the gate which led to Hastatus. Passing through, they emerged in a burnt-down store, which used to sell... jewelry, by the looks of the gemstones and gold scattered around the floor. Alabaster’s compass swung around wildly, settling on a point far from their current location. The HEF loaded their men and tanks onto the Ketty Jay and America’s B-52, and the spaceworthy flightcraft took off, following Alabaster’s compass to the closest Gemstone, the Gem of Reference... - Later still - Alabaster stopped the two aircraft as they travelled. Dominic displayed the message for everyone. “An NPC has been located who can locate the Eternal Gems.” Alabaster redirected the aircraft, making a beeline straight for one “Robb Bolt”. “... Who even comes up with these names?!” After wiping out half the life in the Marvel Universe, Thanos has begun to rest on a unknown planet, knowing that he’s completed his journey. However, he’s learned about another Multiverse, called Hastatus, where a dog-like figure stole a diamond fist, similar to his Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos uses the Space Stone to teleport to the dimension. He relives he can’t do it alone, because he lost the Time and Mind Stones, so he summons vehicles, and people. He also resurrects a few of the victims of his snap. In the Sanctuary II, Lord Shadowbringer tracks a signal from Robb Bolt. He is giving away the location of the Gen of Knowledge. “To complete the gauntlet once again, he needs the Gem of Knowledge, as well as either the gems of Form, Sense, or Reference.” He tracks down Robb Bolt, while Thanos beams down himself, Doctor Strange, Lord Shadowbringer, Lord Vortech, iNinjago, and Tracer, to get the location of the first Eternal Gem. Alabaster deadpanned at the exclamation point hovering over Robb Bolt's head. Whatever Terraverse was putting him through now, it just ''wasn't funny. The wizard sighed. "What'cha got, Dom?" "... Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Robb Bolt said. "Scooby Doobey Hickey just passed by. It was SCARY! They made me give them the location of the Gem of Knowledge! I just hope someone like you can stop them before they collect all six Gems!" Alabaster's deadpan grew even more deadpan as he looked at the crowd of nine thousand ... Enemy soldiers, along with the best fighters he and Torrent could muster. Accepting the quest, Dom passed the coordinates into his compass and the B-52 and Ketty Jay were soon airborn once again, flying towards the Gem of Knowledge, and hopefully the forces of Scooby Doobey Hickey... Alabaster, USAball, and Captain Frey all shielded their eyes as the glint of the Gem of Knowledge became apparent in the starry sky of Hastatus. They readied their weapons, as either they had somehow passed Scooby Doobey Hickey's army and gotten here first, or it was an ambush, using the glow of the Gem about a day's flight away to lure them into a trap... The Sanctuary II was above the Ketty Jay and B-52. Thanos tells to capture the ships to see what they want with the Gem of Knowledge. "Thanos," Lord Shadowbringer says, "We have picked up a energy reading near the sky. It's the Gem of Knowledge." The Ketty Jay's radio rang from its place on the bridge. Alabaster picked up the handset. "Alabaster here," he said into the microphone, before being blasted by the sheer panic at the other end of the line. "YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT, GANDALF!" "Whoah, whoa, calm down America, just what do you-" "THE GOSH-DARN SANCTUARY II JUST SHOWED UP ON RADAR! VENKMAN'S GOT EYES ON IT IN THE DORSAL GUNNER AND HE CAN CONFIRM IT!" "... The what now?" "THANOS' FREAKING SPACESHIP!" "Who?" "THE MAN'S FREAKING INSANE AND HE'S GOT GODLIKE POWER TO BACK IT UP!" Alabaster sighed, and looked up from the Ketty Jay's half-dome, to the spaghettified Recognizer that hovered above the two airships of the HEF. "Ruby? Germany?" Alabaster said over the radio, continuing when he heard them reply over the radio. "Get your best shots ready to rumble, as well as any cannons you haven't got trained on the... Sanctuary II up above us. And America? Germany?" Again, Alabaster waited until he heard America pick up. "Get the troops ready. Prepare for boarding." Alarms started to blare in both ships as Germany, America, and Alabaster armed the various weaponry of the HEF and trained it on the Sancutary II. What was the knot in Alabaster's gut, telling them that they might not be the only ones trying to stop Scooby Doobey Hickey? iNinjago, Doctor Strange, and Tracer enter the Ketty Jay, with Doctor Strange making a shield. "I hope they want to use the Eternal Stones to stop SDH, but I'm not going to be suprised if they don't," iNinjago says. Tracer pulls out her Pulse Pistols, while iNinjago pulls out his katanas and Doctor Strange creates his magical shields, hoping they can get the Gem of Knowledge. The three find a multitude of Kar. 98 rifles and MP 40s pointed at them, plus a 76-mm tank cannon, but none firing... yet. "What of doing here?!" Germany said. "Alabaster!" The wizard appeared, no doubt having heard the intruders from the bridge. "What the Countryball said," Alabaster said, walking out of the bulkhead's shadow and into the light. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" "We're trying to get the Gem of Knowledge, plus one of the gems of Form, Sense, and Reference," Jago starts, "But we found you guys. I'm iNinjago, and these others are Tracer and Doctor Strange. Why are your ships here?" "Curiously enough," Alabaster said, "Your people and my people are trying to do the same thing. I recieved a quest saying to reclaim the Eternal Gems from one Scooby Doobey Hickey and save all of Hastatus. I collected the army you see here and came to Hastatus to complete that quest. But why do you want specific Gems? What plans does your Commander, Thanos, have?" Alabaster levelled his staff at iNinjago. Four seperate clicks are heard. "What aren't you telling me?" "Don't ask me why he needs specific ones. The Gem of Knowledge is possibly the closest thing to the mind stone, but I don't know about the other ones. Thanos only needs them to stop SDH from causing any more chaos. So far, he has 4 infinity stones, but he lost 2 others." "... Stopping Scooby Doobey Hickey?" Alabaster raises his staff, scratching his chin in thought. "... Tell Thanos that I'm willing to work with him, provided that any Eternal Gems we recover pass through my hands first, literally. Any of the Gems he doesn't need - and the Diamond Fist itself - are to be kept in possession by my army. Those are my terms." "I think he'll be alright with that," Jago says. "Now we need to get the Gem of Knowledge. Lord Shadowbringer, the second-in-command who I don't trust after he almost destroyed the internet, says he got some energy readings. We must be close." "Same here," Alabaster said, motioning for the soldiers to lower their weapons. "We've spotted the Gem glowing in the distance, but we're still too far to make out where Scooby Doobey Hickey is. Relay to Thanos that we can hold our own in space and in the air, but that most of the HEF is best used on the ground. Perhaps we can grab the Gem and lure him to a killzone?" "That would probably be the best strategy," says Jago. "We'll go tell Thanos the information and the plan." Tracer, Jago, and Alabaster exit the Ketty Jay, and enter the command ship. Tracer tells Thanos the plan, and the Sanctuary II, now with the B-52 and the Ketty Jay in the ship, head closer to the gem, as the energy readings rise.Category:Levels Category:Customs by DetectiveSky612 Category:Custom levels by DetectiveSky612